


Sniffles, Part Two

by complexmotives (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/complexmotives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART ONE: http://imaginefeawakening.tumblr.com/post/101324472140/ok-but-imagine-sick-chrom-being-cared-for-by-robin-f<br/>It turns out that spending a whole day looking after Chrom when he had a cold wasn't the best idea. Now it's Robin who has a cold... and a slight self-esteem problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepenbemightier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepenbemightier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sniffles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81329) by thepenbemightier. 



> A gift for my friend when she was feeling low. (Her AO3 name is Thepenbemightier, check her stuff out!) She posted a short drabble on our headcanon blog (http://imaginefeawakening.tumblr.com/post/101324472140/ok-but-imagine-sick-chrom-being-cared-for-by-robin-f), and I wrote a sort-of sequel to it!

"Ha," Chrom said, triumphantly. "Now who's disgusting?"

Robin let out a loud groan. She'd been trying to sit up and get out of bed, but now she gave up. Her arms gave way and her head thumped back onto the pillow, making her headache twice as bad. "I never said you were disgusting," she protested, amidst her coughing. "You're probably the one who gave me the cold anyway, Chrom." She sniffled, and - hygiene be damned - wiped her nose with the edge of her sleeve. "Cherche's not gonna be pleased," she muttered. "That's if she'll even touch my cloak again."

"Poor Robin," Chrom said. Was that a teasing note in his voice? Damn the man. He reached down and smoothed her hair away from her forehead, but quickly drew his hand away. "Yikes. You're really hot."

She managed to raise an eyebrow. "Trying… to flirt now? You didn't..." She broke off, coughing so hard that the bed shook. He knelt down beside her and sighed, but his face was red. Good. He deserved it. Really, what HAD he learned at prince school, or whatever it was? Who called a lady disgusting? "Do you need a handkerchief?" he asked her.

Even though she'd complained, Robin really DID feel disgusting. Her nose was running. Her own face was flushed - not entirely from the fever. Gods, how embarrassing. "What do you thibk?" she groaned. "Blease, and thabk you, Chrob."

He chuckled in spite of himself as he rummaged through his pocket. "Stage three, a blocked nose."

"Dow isn'd the tibe," she warned him. "Dob't. I'b warding you." "Only kidding," he said easily, and held his handkerchief to her nose. "Three, two, one. Blow." She followed his orders obediently, and reached up to take the handkerchief. Her nose was snot-free now, but it was still stuffy and blocked. Something caught her eye. "Wow. BROBERTY OF BRINCE CHROB OF HOUSE YLISSE. Who did that?"

Embarrassed, he took the handkerchief from her. "Frederick."

"I DEW ID!" she yelled, but soon fell back onto the bed in a coughing fit. "Ugh." She let out one last pathetic little sneeze, and covered her face. She didn't want Chrom to see her this way. How embarrassing, she thought, for the second time that day. She had to finalise the battle strategies for the next possible skirmish they could encounter at the pass. How were the others going to train without tactics? What a useless tactician, she thought miserably.

Chrom patted her hand. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll get a fresh wet towel." He grabbed the last towel from the bedside, and soaked it in a basin of cold water. When he returned, he gently smoothed her hair back, again wincing at the heat, and placed the wet towel on her forehead. "How did you dow what I was thibkig about?" Robin asked blearily.

He smiled ruefully. "It shows on your face. You aren't a failure as a tactician. And even without tactics, we can practise technique."

"I guess," Robin mumbled, disbelievingly.

"You're not the only one with a cold. I mean, I had it, but Ricken and Stahl do, as well."

She sneezed. "Flavia and Basilio dod't have colds."

"Robin, they're from Regna Ferox." He laughed, and his face softened. "You're still amazing, even with a cold, you know. We all have our off days."

She went a little more red. Damn the man! He chose the worst times to be charming. "I'b DOT abazing! I'll brob'ly let the whole arby dowd."

Chrom sighed. "Don't talk like that," he chided her, and took her hand. "You are amazing. We can all attest to it. I, especially."

"Stop it."

"It's true," he said. "You're still, and always will be, the beautiful, brave woman I married. You're full of talents - "

"Lies," she moaned. "I'b absoludely horrible at... _archery_. I dod't eben dow what a shaft   _IS_."

"Robin? Robin, look at me." She obeyed, dubiously. "I have a confession to make." She coughed again. "Dod't tell be, you're pregnadt." He began to answer, then broke off, his face burning. "What? No! I'm serious. Robin, listen. We all have our faults."

Sniffling, she gripped his hand tighter. "Yeah, I'b sure Cordelia has pledty of flaws."

"Stop arguing, damn it. I have a confession to make. Robin, I can't swim." Despite herself, she laughed weakly. "You? Do way."

"Really, I can't."

"I dod't see what that has to do with be," she managed, her breathing ragged. She wasn't seeing the point in all this.

With a wry laugh he propped her up and put his arm around her. "Oh, come on. I think you're being obtuse on purpose. The point is that you're not useless. One little setback doesn't make you useless, even if you feel like you are. You can't shoot a bow and arrow, and Virion can, but so what? I bet he's not half the tactician you are, Robin. Not even close."

She breathed out. "Really."

"I love you," he said, unabashedly. Okay, not quite; he was looking slightly pink around the ears, but he didn't hesitate. "That means accepting all of you. And I love you for you, not your skills, or how many battles you help us win, although those are pretty good, too… But even if you weren't a master tactician, even if you were just a village girl with nothing to her name - "

"I could well be that village girl."

"Even if you were," he continued, "Robin, you'd still be just that - Robin. I love Robin the possible village girl, Robin the tactician, and just plain Robin. And so does everyone else. I think we understand each other well enough to know that."

"That's pretty good, I guess," she said, grudgingly. She sat up straight then, using all her energy. "If you uderstab be so well, what do I wadt dow?"

He stood. "Of course. I'll get you a new towel, right away."

"Dow _YOU'RE_ being obtuse od purpose," Robin said, aggravated. "I wadt a hug, Chrom." 


End file.
